Teach Me to be a Hero
by Professor Evans
Summary: Logan is summoned to the Castle and heeds his sister's wishes to be the mentor to her daughter that Walter was to her. Without the queen, someone needs to teach her daughter to be a hero and Logan is that person. Warning: Character Death.


**Teach Me to be a Hero**

**Notes- This is a little something I came up with during my recent replay of Fable three involving the Hero of Brightwall and Logan. This will have two parts, an unhappy story and a happy story. It is mirror of Sparrow's death and the passing to the mentor torch so to speak.**

**Warning-Character Death, Not been beta**

* * *

><p>Logan made hurried steps as he made his way to Bowerstone Castle. His chest was heaving as he practically ran up the never ending path way to the castle. He was in a rush and it was shown to all those he past is in hurried state.<p>

Albion was facing a very rough winter and coming with the heavy snowfall and bitter cold nights was an outbreak of serve pneumonia.

The Queen of Albion, His sister, Rose had caught the cursed illness and was the reason for his trip to the castle.

Three years ago he made plans never to return to the castle. His sister proved to be the better sovereign and Albion would heal better without him. They didn't need the shadow of a tyrant still hanging over them. However, when he had received a letter from Jasper about his sister's failing health he broke his vow to never return and found himself on the step of the castle he once called home.

He climbed the curving steps and was pleased when the doors were opened for him, letting him know he was still welcomed there. When he stepped into the castle the air changed. Despair and worry hung in the air like a thick blanket and the normal fast pace of the servants was slow and mournful.

He climbed the grand staircase and saw the throne room standing in front of him empty and barren. He turned on his heels and made his way to the royal bedroom which was once his. The door was shut and he lifted his hand up to rap on the hard wood. He didn't wait long until the door was open by Jasper.

Jasper bowed his head to the fallen king and stepped to the side to allow him entrance. The room held a somber atmosphere. Page, the leader of the underground resistance and Ben Finn, the ex-solider gone adventurer was at her side holding her hand tightly as they spoke in hushed tones.

There was a fire roaring in the fireplace and it was the only source of light beside a few candles placed scarcely around the empty room. However, none of his mattered because Logan's eyes were only settled on his sister as he forced himself to breath upon looking at the state of his sister.

Rose was resting in the middle of the bed, heavy blankets lying on her waist and the top of a heavy night gown covering the rest of her. Her black hair was sprawled out on the pillows, dampened by sweat and cool water. Her skin was pale and not the angelic pale Logan had seen before he left, this was a sickly gray pale and made her face look thin and sunken. He hands were resting at her side and if Logan didn't see the small rise and fall of her chest he would have assumed he was already too late.

Also there was a little girl no older than two holding on to Rose's hand as in her other small hand held a music box that was too big for her hand. She spun the crank at the room was filled with the soft sound of the tune and Rose let out a small smile.

Logan knew Rose's husband had died in the Battle against The Darkness. He was a soldier and was loyal to his queen, wife, and Albion till the very end but if the sight of the child at her side at meant anything she went into the battle when she was with child. Logan's mind wondered to that day and remembered Rose wearing a loose fitting dress as she commanded her allies and soldiers into battle.

Logan would have been angry with her and her carelessness if it wasn't for the state she was in now.

Logan took a deep breath and walked to the side of the bed and carefully sat himself down at the edge. His hands reaching out and clasping hers, shocked slightly at how cold it was. Rose turned her head and opened her eyes. Logan frowned as her emerald eyes that were once glowing and full of life were dull and lifeless.

Rose gave out a weak smile before turning to the child at her side.

"Go see Auntie Page and Uncle Ben while I speak with Uncle Logan" she rasped out taking a breath every few words.

The child nodding her head before letting go of her mother's hand and clutching the music box tightly to her chest as she climbed of the bed and walked into Page's open arms.

"A child Rose?" Logan asked softly, brushing away a strand of hair from her face "Do you know how carless you were?"

"And that is why I never told you" she snapped before coughing into her hand, looking at it as dots of red stood out against her pale skin "Albion needed a hero regardless of my personal state."

"I'm sorry" Logan muttered softly as he reached over and picked up the cool wash cloth and dabbing her forehead "I've distressed you"

"I'm glad you came" she said softly, her energy was leaving her quickly "I need to ask you something"

"Anything Rose" Logan replied, placing the washcloth back in the basin.

Rose closed her eyes and made a motion to Jasper. Jasper came over and handed something to Logan. It was wrapped in a white cloth and quite heavy. Logan pulled the sides of the cloth off the item and noticed that in his hands he held the guild seal. His mother's and his sister's most prized possession.

"Isabella is a hero" Rose said before she started to cough again "She opened the music box as only a hero could. I know I am not going to make it and I trust you Logan"

Logan tossed the guild seal on to the floor and grasped his sister hand while his other hand brushed away the locks of hair from her face.

"No Rose, you are so strong and you will survive this, do not tell me otherwise" Logan stated roughly in the same commanding voice he once used as king, leaving no room for argument.

"Logan please" she pleaded softly "Teach her Logan, Teach her as she grows up what being a Hero means. The people of Albion will need her one day" Rose paused and took a deep shuttering breath "Be to her what Walter was to me, Her mentor, Her guide" she paused for a moment before looking at him straight into his eyes "Her father-figure"

"No Rose because you will be here to do all of that" Logan stated firmly

"Promise me Logan, Promise me" Rose commanded as her body started to grow weak

"I promise Rose but it won't be necessary" Logan promised but would not give up hope on his sister.

"I trust you Logan" she wheezed "Your heart was always in the right place. You can teach her to be the queen she will need to be" Rose smiled weakly "Just as you taught me, even if you didn't know it"

Logan didn't say anything and merely continued to brush his fingertips across her forehead as if brushing away hair that was not there.

"Tell Isabella about her mother and her grandmother, the great heroes of the age, and the grandfather she never met. Sing her to sleep with the songs you and mother would sing to me and tell her the fairytales that you would read to me" Rose managed to speak despite her body quickly betraying her

"I will do that all with you by me side" Logan stated firmly.

"I will always be with you" tears started to slip out of the corners of her eyes and Logan brushed them away "And I love you both, never forget that"

Those were the last words spoken by the young Queen of Albion as she took her last breath and her body went slack.

"Rose" Logan whispered softly "Rose please wake up. This is not your time. Rose please" The fallen king shouted to her as his hands shook her shoulders.

Page fell into Ben arms as sobs over took her body. Jasper, despite his air of professionalism, let the tears run freely from his face.

Logan, the fallen King of Albion cradled the body of his sister and rocked her back and forth as he cried freely. Cried at the unfairness of her life being taken away from her, cried at the loss of his sister, cried at the world for taking the most precious thing he had away from him.

Logan held her body in his arms until servants came up to prepare her body for burial and even as she was carried away he sat in the bed and cried.

* * *

><p>The young queen's body was placed in the Royal Mausoleum to join her husband, mother, and father. Logan held his niece in his arms as the funeral continued. Page, Ben, Kalin, Samuel, and Sabine all came to pay their respect you their fallen friend and ally.<p>

Logan stared off as words were spoken about the great Hero Queen and the legacy she left behind. He couldn't help but smile as he felt small hands brush away the tears. Isabella looked up to her uncle with the same emerald eyes as her mother before snuggling back into the crook of his neck. His memories would tell him he was holding a younger Rose in his arms right down to the black curls and the heart shaped face but that little girl now rested in a coffin.

After the funeral, Logan handed Isabella off to Jasper for her afternoon nap and joined everyone in the War Room at request of Page stating there were matters to attend to.

He sat down at a desk as a stack of papers was tossed down in front of him.

"What is this" Logan asked opening up the folder.

"A Regency Act, Despite the rest of us not trusting you Rose still did" Page stated in a calm air "If anything was to happen to her before Isabella was at age to properly take the throne you would rule as regent until such time"

"She created it shortly after Isabella birth, much to our dismay" Sabine added in "But you have a Council to answer to first"

"I take it you all are The Council" Logan said looking up from the paper to those that stood in front of him

"Indeed but she didn't do it because of lack of trust, she did it because she didn't want you to be alone" Kalin stated

"She knew what you went through when you were king and she wanted you to have people to rely on if anything happened to her" Ben added in

"Will this work?" Logan had to ask them "You all have your reasons to hate me"

"We trust Rose's judgment and that is in the past" Page answered "we are not here for our reasons but rather for her daughter"

Logan nodded his head sadly as he flipped through the pages. Along with the Regency Act there was also a letter addressed to him and many papers describing the ways you ruled the kingdom. There was also a letter addressed to Isabella to be given to her on the day of her coronation.

Logan opened the letter and read it to himself, silent tears running down his face as his sister's last written words to him laid in front of him.

"For Isabella" he muttered softly as he folded the letter back up and tucked it into his breast pocket.

"For Isabella" the others murmured in agreement.

* * *

><p>The years passed in a blur and Logan watched as Isabella grew up from the small child she was when her mother was ripped from her to the beautiful young lady. She was her mother's daughter and Logan had to remind himself that it was not Rose standing in front of him and life did not give him a second chance to do things right.<p>

Isabella had just turned sixteen and Logan was waiting for her in the combat room. Albion still flourished under his regency with the help of the council and his sister policies. The Albion that Isabella would rule would be the Albion he always dreamed of.

Logan smiled softly as Isabella walked into the training room wearing an informal gown. He watched as she picked up a sword and stood strong in front of him. Logan pulled out his own sword and soon the sound of metal against metal filled the air.

"Do you remember the stories I would tell you when you were a child, about your mother and grandmother, the great Hero Queens of Albion" Logan asked as she blocked his oncoming attack "Remember what you would say after each one?"

"Teach me to be a hero" Isabella answered as she struck Logan

"I wish that was something an old fallen king like me could teach you but I've done my best. Now I need you to your best, Strike me!" Logan commanded as he blocked her attack.

The air went still as Isabella held back her sword before swinging. The sound of metal clanking against the floor brought a smile to Logan's face as he held up nothing but the handle of his sword.

"Look you only went and broke it, you are your mother's daughter" Logan stated proudly "Met me in the war room, there is something I have to give you"

Isabella nodded her head, still in shock from breaking her uncle's sword. Logan laughed slightly as he walked out of the combat room.

Logan felt the weight of the years weighting heavily upon him as he head the guild seal in his hands. The few years he was king at taken years away from his life he would never get back and being regent once again put the stress back on his shoulders despite the fact that he was not alone this time and the stress of ruling a kingdom was shared by everyone.

Logan turned and faced the door as Isabella came in with her trusty dog following at her heels.

"The night your mother died she gave me this to give to you when you were old enough and strong enough. It is the guild seal. It chooses those that had the potential to becoming legends" Logan stated not knowing he was almost quoting the same words Walter had spoken the night he escaped the castle with Rose.

Logan held it out to her and Isabella took it into her hands and Logan smiled at it glowed brightly as it reacted to her hero blood. Isabella looked shocked but Logan always knew what she would become.

"I suggest you go and see your Uncle Ben. Jasper left him with the secrets to your mother's and grandmother's sanctuary when he died. It will be your greatest resource. Beside Page has been begging me to give you time away from training to visit them" Logan said to the princess.

Isabella smiled softly and lunged herself into Logan's arms and hugged him tightly "Thank you Uncle Logan" she muttered softly as Logan hugged her back.

"Get going and go pack" Logan ordered with a smile as she pulled away.

* * *

><p>Logan stood on the balcony as all of Albion stood below them. He didn't have the pleasure of seeing his sister crowned Queen but he would be here for his niece. The door to the Balcony opened up and an eighteen year old Isabella started to walk. Logan held in his hands the Crown of Albion and smiled to his friends and allies.<p>

Sabine did not survive long enough to see this day but his successor stood with them. Logan couldn't help the pang of sadness that entered his chest when he looked upon Page and Ben. Rose would have been about their age now and she would be standing upon this balcony presenting her daughter's coming of age to the people of Albion. Samuel, despite his old age, stood with them and gave a strong smile to the new queen.

"All Hail the Queen of Albion" Logan's voice rang out as he placed the crown upon Isabella's head.

The crowds below them shouted and cheered in joy at their new sovereign knowing that she would continue the legacy of her mother the same way her uncle did. Logan had every reason to be proud of Isabella and now he was able to rest.

* * *

><p>Logan stood in front of the statue of Rose as the coronation ball went on inside the castle.<p>

"She has done me proud Rose, more then I could have ever hoped and I know if you were here you would be proud also" Logan said looking up to the face of the statue sadly.

"She's a hero just like you said she was and Albion owes their safety to her much like they owed it to you" He stated remembering the darkness and all the gold she had raised shove into the treasury.

"I have done what I promised you and now I can rest" Logan finished holding up his wine glass and toasting the statue before taking a drink.

As Logan turned to join the festivities he could help but wonder if that was the wind or Rose's laughter whispering in his ears.

* * *

><p>Logan settled into his bed in the castle, the coronation ball had finally ended and all the guests were sent home. Isabella had caught the eye of a young solider and danced most of the night with him. Like mother like daughter he mused as he pulled the blankets over his body. Isabella had read her mother's letter before she was crowned and Logan sighed, Rose stated how proud she was of her daughter and how sorry she was she couldn't share the day with her but she was always with her in spirit. Logan had kissed away her tears and told her that her mother was always with her.<p>

Logan turned and faced a picture of Rose with Baby Isabella in her arms.

"You've done me proud, you've always done me proud" Logan stated as he blew the candle out.

When he shut his eyes that night, they would not open in the morning but those that found him would state the fallen king had died with a serene look on his face.

* * *

><p>Isabella stood in silence as the coffin of her uncle and father figure was lowered into the Royal Mausoleum to join the rest of his family. Tears ran down her face as the coffin of her father figure was placed next to that of his sister, the urns of Walter and Jasper resting at their heads with a plaque of memorial for Sabine.<p>

Isabella will always state that it was because of her uncle she was the noble and benevolent ruler she was today and the stories of her mother influencing who she became. She would not be who she was today with Logan stepping in and becoming her family when she lost her mother at a young age. It hurt that she didn't remember her mother but the stories that were told to her kept her mother alive in her heart. She loved the woman she called mother and the man she called uncle. She only wished they could have been there together.

Isabella would tell her children and grandchildren that as she walked out of the Royal Mausoleum she could swear she saw the figures of her mother and uncle dancing in the garden. Her mother as beautiful as the pictures and paintings captured and her uncle young again and without the scars of his past, their laughing surrounding her in comfort as they spun around before vanishing from the mortal realm to join their friends, family, and loved ones.

Most would say the young queen was seeing things due to her grief but Isabella knew that her mother was always there with her and her uncle and when the time came for her uncle to join her she was there to greet him. Isabella believed that day her uncle died was the day they were able to be together the way a brother and sister should always be, inseparable and together in familial bonds, together in the way that her mother's untimely death had prevented.

Isabella was glad to know that they would be waiting for her when her time came to join them.


End file.
